


No Shame Needed

by Politely_Spooky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Fat Shaming, Honestly I just needed to vent a lil, Implied Bullying, Multi, Self-Harm, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politely_Spooky/pseuds/Politely_Spooky
Summary: A fic I wrote in response to some relatives making fun of my weight. I'm fine, just a little embarrassed and angry.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	No Shame Needed

Mars cocks his head, reaching up with his left hand to lazily scratch around the edges of his head wound. His claws - _distals_ _that have been meticulously whittled into jagged, sharpened points to keep him alive in the harsh, combative conditions of his own home_ \- make a dull scraping sound over the chalky white expanse of his skull... the only sound in the room, really.

You stare at the ground, fingers curling in the fabric of your shirt, and feeling very much like a child about to be punished. Your pulse was thundering so loud, you were almost _convinced_ that he was hearing it right now. Hell, it seemed like it, with how on-beat the tapping of his fingers on his right hand sounded... It was still wrapped around the door knob leading into the bathroom.

Your heart flutters uncomfortably each time Mars would exhale - _unnecessarily_. You can feel your shoulders steadily hunch upwards with every pass of his claws. Mars' eyelight - _a singular engorged ball of light that pulsates in time with his ire_ \- is a spotlight on the shame you try so hard to keep hidden; the dark bruises covering a significant portion of your plush thighs, and your boxers do _nothing_ to hide the blemishes.

You know for a _fact_ that Mars isn't "stupid". Clumsy, yes. Slow, double yes. But stupid? No... He wouldn't be fooled by your usual excuse, that you'd run into a table a little too hard, that you'd been rough-housing too much, he was a smart skeleton. He...

He _knows_ , that's why he's tapping. He only taps when he's upset- no... He must be _angry_. He's disgusted. Tha- that's why he's tapping. For monsters in his universe, it was a miracle if any of them managed to get any sort of fat on their bodies, much less as much as you had. And, and for you to _abuse_ that opportunity? To squander it? Of course he'd be pissed, he has every right to be.

You keep your eyes down, flinching when the red glow being cast upon you brightens for a few moments. Oh no. His eyelight only ever does that when... Footsteps thump up the stairs, and you hear Jupiter and Mal attempting to "whisper". Yeah. He did it. The two younger siblings sound excited, but when Mars steps further into your bathroom - _a safe space where you could come, and vent... And..._ \- to expose you in all your boxer clad, fuzzy socked, hoodie-that-belongs-to-one-of-your-soulmates glory to your other mates.

At first, they don't notice. Jupiter coos about how cute and comfy you look, while Mal rather snootily states that you look acceptable, though you don't miss the neon blush dusting his zygomatic arches. If Russ hadn't of asked who was so rough on your legs, you doubt the two, energetic skeletons would have really noticed. A part of you cursed you most stoic mate, especially when Mars rather plainly states, "I dunno, but they weren't there this morning..."

Mal growls, already turning around to demand that Mutt - _you_ _always disliked that nickname_ \- find your assailants, when you manage a soft, squeaky, " _It was me._ " Mal freezes, and you can hear Mars' mandible creak under the weight of his rage.

It takes a minute. At first Mal simply stares at you, carefully running your word through that super computer he calls his mind. Jupiter, the poor thing, you can practically _hear_ the rusted and busted gears in his skull attempting to help him comprehend exactly what you'd just revealed to them.

And when it it clicks...

Jupiter's eye-sockets widen. He looks like he's ready to cry, the already dim lights of his eyes dulling even further, and the two other monsters, Mal and Rus, have both gone eerily silent. You don't know how you didn't hear them come in. Mal was always loud - _always screaming, always demanding, and commanding and..._ and Jupiter always announced his arrival back home with a loud shout. So why?

In your haste to look anywhere but Jupiters horrified expression, or Russ' accusatory stare, or even Mal's blank gaze, your eyes land on a very misshapen cake, looking like two very different shapes mashed into one non-polygonal mess. Oh... That's why. They... They had been trying to surprise you. The colours were nothing short of hideous, and it still looked a little undercooked. Instead of a singular, neatly written "Happy Birthday!"... there's a ton of them crammed in, all over the cake.

One on the side was in bright, eye catching red, and the words were lazily scrawled, and thick. Another well wish was placed on top of that in deep burgundy, the writing tall, thin, and swooping. Two on the left most side were near identical, save for the colours, with their thin writing. Sky blue looked rushed, and soft tangerine looked shaky.

Underneath them, were smaller writings that looked nearly invisible next to the brightness of the larger ones. One was blue, and thick like the eye catching red, but neat. The other was swooping, but all lower case, and written in a yellow orange colour.

The four on top were the ones that looked worse for wear; Bright neon purple bleeding into dark, bloody orange. Small, dainty apricot writing, was roughly smeared into dusky, royal blue.

Without your permission, tears began to well up in your eyes. They? Did they actually? You started to sob, dropping to your knees. You don't hear Mal bark at Russ - **_Mutt_** , _as Mal demanded you to call him_ \- to catch you, but he did so anyway. His patella made harsh contact with the linoleum flooring, and you hiccup when your face is shoved into his collarbone as his other hand is grabbed by Mars to keep the two of you balanced. Jupiter yelps in fear, and you can hear Mal let out a short curse, both lurching forward to help as well.

Tears fill your vision, and you can't help but turn away in humiliation, still whimpering. The taller skeleton shakes his hand out of Mars' grasp, much to the permanently injured monster's bemusement. Russ growls at him, using the hand to push himself - and by proxy, you - into a standing position. The room goes quiet when you choke you next breath, turning away in an attempt to muffle your sobs.

"...Jupe. Can you go and grab my coat off the couch?" Jupiter is gone almost before he can finish the question, and Mal follows him, casting you another worried glance. "She'll be fine, m'lord."

"... She Better Be." The threat is lost under the sweet softness in his tone. Mal turns away fully after another beat of silence, striding away with the kind of controlled panic only he seemed capable of. The two older skeletons focus back on you, and you shrink.

Your eyes close, resigned. This is the part where they bombard you with questions, and ask "why" and "who" and "when" and... That doesn't... You peek an eye open. The interrogations aren't happening. Russ is quietly checking you over, and Mars has disappeared.

"... Russ?" His head tilts towards you, his eyelights still aimed down. "Am... Are they going to... To yell?"

"...what do you mean, duchess?" His voice is soft, the ever present Southern drawl making his words seem huskier than they actually are, and he finally lifts his head to look at you.

You bite your lip, and Russ leans forward. When you don't say anything further, he murmurs, "Hol' on." And short-cuts you into your room. You land on your bed with a soft thump, and Russ is... He's gone. You sag your shoulder dejectedly. Of course he'd be gone.

The thought catches you by your leg, snagging onto smaller, more negative thought and spinning into a bigger, and bigger spiral. Soon, your mind is swirling, and your hands are moving without your consent. They rain against your legs, a rhythmic, almost soothing _thud, thud, thud_. The pain isn't there, and if it does show up, it's barely a scratch compared to the burning of your thoughts.

"..!" You hand is grabbed, and you hear someone yelling through the rush of your blood in your ears. Someone else yells at whoever yelled first, and you burst into tears, unintelligible words spilling from you as you wail and thrash. There's yelping and your wrist is released, this time grabbed by a much broader, more scarred hand. Your head is cradled, and guided to their - _his_ chest, urging you to mimic the breaths he didn't need to take.

_6 in, 8 out. 6 in, 8 out._ _You mimic him, breathing nice and slow..._

_6... In..._

_8..._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
Mars grunts, surprised, but not unprepared, when their mate falls limp against him. They're asleep, breathing slowly, but evenly. A sigh leaves him as he gently corrals their mate into laying down, Mutt stepping forward to help get them comfortable. Once they're relaxed, Mars motions for Jupiter and Mel to climb in.

"WAIT, WHAT? WHY US?" Mal growls, eyeing his cannibalistic counterpart. Mars clenches his jaw. Oh this-

"I Mean, I Am Okay With It Brother," Mars glances at his sibling, watching him shuffle awkwardly. "Its Just... You Two Helped Them More Than We Did... shouldn't you stay with them..?"

"...nah... I gotta call classic... Make sure they know the,,, uh... _Situation_..." Jupiter nods slowly, clearly unconvinced by his brothers reasoning, but nevertheless turns expectant eyes towards Russ.

"...huh, you really ain't _beatin_ _'_ around the bush?" Several glares are thrown at him, and he winces. "Y-yeah, that one was in poor taste... I was gonna poke around here a little..." Mars sees Mal's teeth part to argue, then click shut like he's trying to figure out a particularly odd puzzle.

Jupiter, on the other hand, catches on immediately. The braces on his teeth glint in the evening light that trickles in through the window, flashing when he nods. Another glance at Mal, shows the area between Mal's brow-bones wrinkling, but he agrees nonetheless.

* * *

_ **Unfortunately, I'm not gonna finish this, simply because each time I look at this, ot makes me a little more upset about my weight, and I don't really need that in my life. But I needed to vent, so big oofs.** _


End file.
